The invention relates to a device and a method for defining three-dimensional structures having submicrometer sizes. Structures in the submicrometer range are generally measured, for example, using scanning microscopes, wherein the object to be measured is moved through a servo device and the surface structure of the object being measured is scanned using a precision probe tip. The precision probes used in such methods are frequently damaged, resulting in undesirable interruptions in operation. In addition, the forces exerted by the precision probe on the surface of the object range from 0.1.times.10.sup.-9 to 1.0.times.10.sup.-9 newtons. Even these slight forces can result in a shift in positions on the object being measured.
Thus, there is a need for a method and a device that will not require a mechanical element to scan the surface of the object being measured.